Wrongs are righted
by Kawaii-Mahou
Summary: Kikyou, decides to use InuYasha as her puppet, and Kagome as her victim. But will InuYasha overcome? Or will he stay with his first love?An InuKag story, I dont know how to make chapters so dont flame me or try to help me. Its short anyways.


Wrongs are righted  
  
Chapter 1Awaiting the inevitable  
  
Kagome was growing impatient of waiting for Inu-Yasha to get back. Almost ten minuets ago, he had left to see which would be the best route considering they were before a fork in the road.  
  
"That's it! I'm tiered of waiting for him! I'm going to go get him."  
  
Kagome said, walking off in the direction Inu-Yasha headed. Sango watched her leave. She had a look of concern on her face.  
  
"Miroku, something is wrong, I feel it! Please accompany Kagome while she's looking."  
  
Miroku headed off.  
  
"Oh! And Miroku, don't get noticed, she would get upset. Ill stay and watch Shippo."  
  
Miroku nodded and once again headed off.  
  
Chapter 2Kikyou's little puppet  
  
"Inu-Yasha! I love you! Never let me go! Lets stay like this forever, in hell."  
  
Kikyo pressed her lips against Inu-Yasha's. Holding him close to her, Drawing out part of his sole, and knocking Inu-Yasha unconscious. Kikyo would now control inu-Yasha. He could now accept his fate in hell with Kikyo. Kikyo laughed.  
  
"Foolish man! That was fifty years ago..."  
  
Kikyo saw Kagome coming.  
  
"I only loved you Inu-Yasha, and you shall only love me! Now for some fun before we go!"  
  
Kikyo started to kiss Inu-Yasha. She watched as Kagome looked on, close to crying. Kikyo grinned, then looked up at Kagome, pretending to be surprised. Kikyo let go of Inu-Yasha and fled to a tree nearby where she could use Inu-Yasha without being figured out.  
  
Chapter 3 your nothing to me Kagome  
  
"Inu-Yasha?"  
  
Kagome cried out staring at Inu-Yasha who's back was still facing of her, a few yards away. Kagome watched as Inu-Yasha clenched his fists, and turned around angrily, and started to shout at Kagome.  
  
"I'm tired of your meddling Kagome! You are nothing to me! You never were! I love Kikyo, only Kikyo. You are so pathetic to even think I'd ever like you. I've hated you all this time..."  
  
Inu-Yasha went on, crushing Kagome with every cruel word that slipped out of his cold lips. The real Inu-Yasha was finally waking up and could here what he was saying but couldn't stop himself. He couldn't control himself, he was being controlled. But by whom? His eyes scanned the surrounding until they fell on Kikyo, who was on a tree, speaking into a ball of light; Part of his sole no doubt. He finally came back to listening to what he was saying.  
  
"...Your nothing more then a jewel detector..."  
  
The words weren't just hurting Kagome, but also Inu-Yasha; Who was close to something he had never done before. Cry. It was the first time he stood by and couldn't save her. He couldn't save her from himself. He watched as she fell to her knees, putting her hands over her ears to block out the words. How he longed to call out for her. To hold her in his arms and make it all better, make the wrongs right. He forced himself to try and stop. He had to regain his body. He had to...for Kagome's sake.  
  
"Aaaaarrrrrrggggggg!"  
  
Chapter 3 Kikyo' Demise  
  
Inu-Yasha finally gained control of his body. He was crouching on the ground, covering his face. He was pissed, and he was going to get someone back. Some one had to pay for the pain they had caused to Kagome, using the person she cared for most. And that someone was Kikyo. He got up, a few tears still rolling down his cheeks. He glared at Kikyo.  
  
"How dare you do that to Kagome and I?"  
  
Almost instantly Kikyo appeared in front of Inu-Yasha, putting a hand on his cheek.  
  
"I thought you loved me! Remember?"  
  
Kikyo grinned. Inu-Yasha snorted.  
  
"NO! I LOVED you, but that was fifty years ago. I LOVE Kagome Higurashi. And this for everything you've done to her, every word you used to hurt her, EVER! Something I should have done a long time ago..."  
  
Inu-Yasha lifted his sword above Kikyous head. Kikyo looked at him with a pathetic look that said, you wouldn't do it! He finally brought down the sword. Surprising, Kagome and Kikyo. Kikyo disappeared and two lights went around Kagome and Inu-Yasha. They each had finally gotten the rest of their soles.  
  
Chapter 4 Please Forgive Me  
  
Kagome had watched the whole thing and was confused and still a bit hurt. She watched as Inu-Yasha slowly turned around. Tears falling down his cheeks again. There was hurt in his eyes. He dropped his sword and ran towards Kagome. Kagome stood up. When Inu-Yasha reached he gripped her in a huge hug. He rested his chin on the top of her head. Kagome didn't resist, instead she hugged him back.  
  
"Oh Inu-Yasha.... why?"  
  
She said silently. Inu-Yasha pulled her closer.  
  
"It wasn't me Kagome...I swear it wasn't me...I wouldn't hurt you like that, you have to believe me. Kikyo was controlling me and I couldn't do anything about it. And for the first time I cried. Kagome, you made this great Hanyou cry. I cried because I was watching you die in front of me. And for the first time, I couldn't save you, and I had to watch and I couldn't do anything. I have never been afraid and scared about anything this much before. And I want to be there...I want to protect only you for the rest of my life..."  
  
By now Kagome too was crying, except tears of joy. Inu-Yasha was crying tears of regret and for her. Kagome had realized it was over. Kikyo, and the way Inu-Yasha was yelling at her...it was all over, finally over. She hugged Inu-Yasha closer even if meant making them both close to suffocation. She gently buried her face into his shoulder. And Inu-Yasha continued.  
  
"I want to be able to protect you every moment, and never let you go. I want to be with you. I love you Kagome, will you be my woman? Will you marry me?"  
  
Kagome cried harder and looked up at Inu-Yasha. And gave him a look that said why would you even bother asking and smiled.  
  
"Inu-Yasha.... of course...I love you too!"  
  
They each leaned toward each other and kissed.  
  
Chapter 5 I love you too!  
  
Miroku, who had watched the whole thing was wide eyed and confused. He suddenly heard a silent aww behind him. He turned around abruptly to see Sango goggling at Inu-Yasha and Kagome.  
  
"Whater you?"  
  
Sango lifted a finger.  
  
"Shhhh, don't disturb them. When Shippo fell asleep I got Kirara to watch him. Isn't it sweet how they finally confessed their love for each other..."  
  
"I love you Sango!"  
  
Sango looked at Miroku with confusion and happiness.  
  
"I love you too!"  
  
She said as she leaned against Miroku, and watched Inu-Yasha and Kagome.  
  
When Kagome and Inu-Yasha finished kissing, Inu-Yasha looked deep into Kagomes' eyes.  
  
"For you, and only you, shall I stay a Hanyou? If that's what you want."  
  
Kagome smiled.  
  
"Thank you, Inu-Yasha..."  
  
And they hugged once again, in a grip worthy of suffocation.  
  
THE END! 


End file.
